A Demon's Bane
---- The dry heat of Desierto. A place that Aojiro was currently trekking through without a care, the humidity of a warm front music to her stormy ways. She was actively looking for a demon of flames, one that had supposedly set fire to towns, cities, even sovereign nations just because he "felt like it". Such a devil may care attitude was the pinnacle that Aojiro sought in her strongest members; the wanton destruction only furthered her excitement when it came to meeting this individual. That is if she could find him first. Her frustration at the demon's nomadic tendencies made him difficult to track. Though his path of destruction at least gave her a clue where he was coming from. As she stepped through each destroyed site, her Berserker Bloodline would hum in tandem, in tune with her desire to recruit this monster. If she didn't find him soon, she may very well have to find her own place to massacre, considering it had been so long since Aojiro had properly decimated something. Death was perhaps her best friend these days as she continue her carnage through the underworld, carefully picking off rival dark guild after rival dark guild, before adding their strengths to her own. But Aojiro digressed. "Where the hell is that bastard..." Aojiro thought, her lip curling into a sneer as she came upon his latest work. It felt like a match made in heaven...or maybe it was hell. Blue flames licked at the desert as a large, mile-wide spread of the sand had been reduced to char, glass, and lingering blazes. Standing in the middle of what used to be a village was the demon himself. Kaz Brekker was the name he had chosen, as no one had named him. He was born from Chaos and thus, he would provide the world with it. Soot covered his skin, Kaz supposed that it was the ash of all the people he had torched, but their lives didn't matter. Sure they may have had family, friends, a loved one, but none of them were important. See, Kaz was on a quest. He wanted to find someone other than his flaming crimson counterpart that could match him in strength. Even without exerting his curse power, heat rolled off of the demon's body in waves, turning the desert even hotter than it previously was. The man was a true monster, with a curse that would bring any mage to their knees before him; or at least, that is what he thought. The humidity suited Aojiro, causing lightning to crackle and storms clouds to slowly gather over the horizon. Upon strolling through the remnants, she found her target, standing upon the blue blaze as if it was his throne. The crazed smile of his immediately enchanted her, as did he work. "So you're the one responsible for this." Aojiro laughed before returning to a devious smirk. The sky darkened above the area as the air turned menacing, filled with promises of unrelenting violence. Her eyes glowed crimson among the muted light, her grin that of hell's gates. The air surrounding her thickened as thunder rolled in the near distance. Aojiro laughed once more, a sound filled with trickery, and vehement destruction. Had this place not already been destroyed, it would have succumbed upon this alone. The heat that rolled off of the monster only fed Aojiro's storm front, as the sun was finally blotted out of the sky. "Tell me your name demon." Aojiro said, her fangs flashing in the roll call of thunder. Oh how she wanted to tear this land apart, leaving nothing but a memory of its existence behind. "My name is like a locked treasure. It costs a mere man an arm or a leg, if not their own life to find it." Kaz tilted his head backward and to the left, looking at her with his golden cat-like eyes. "What price shall you pay?" The thunder rumbled and rolled throughout the air. It was pleasant, the sound of chaos seemed to breathe life into Kaz's body and he began to feel rejuvenated. Kaz looked at her expectantly, waiting to see how his opponent would respond. "Depends on my mood," Aojiro said lazily, bored by the incessant talking. "Sometimes it's done by tearing them limb from limb. Other times I simply rip them to shreds. Though my personal favorite is complete obliteration. It's so annoying when something is left behind. I'll admit, I didn't expect you to be a talker." Aojiro stated languidly, though the dark landscape made her eyes looking like dancing flames. She took a step forward, uncaring for what the demon might do in response. With each footstep the ground popped and sizzled, electricity brightening up the immediate area temporarily. "So..what shall it be? By force or coercion?" Aojiro said sweetly, though her hope was for the former. She hadn't delved into a good battle in ages. "Do you think I would bow to a human like yourself?" Kaz replied and scalding blue flames began to swarm his body, sending waves of heat off him, although they did not char his own clothes. "Come; face the flames that turn everything including magic into ash." He said cockily, awaiting the first move of his opponent. Her magical presence was strong and Kaz could tell, but only one magic would ever affect him, and she didn't possess it. "Don't say I didn't warn you," Aojiro responded. "Mere mortal my ass." With a laugh that turned into a roar, she shaped her storm devil magic into a beam before firing it at his wall of flames. She cared not for his fiery aptitude; though she admitted it would have its uses when it came to obliteration. The storm beam then broke up into multiple beams, all of them seeking weaknesses in the flame defense. Her smile became icy as the temperature continued to rise, the foolish demon not realizing that by using his curse he was simply empowering the potency of her own abilities. Aojiro for her part let residual storm energy condense around her while her grin went from icy to wicked. She dropped into a gringa motion, building up momentum while tapping into the speed, strength and reflexes that came from her demon lineage. She patiently waited to see the effects of her beams on his flames, all the while coiled to spring. Kaz seethed as his flame barrier was broken. Though it reformed in almost an instant it was made his stomach drop because there was only one magic that could withstand his heat. "You're a devil slayer?" He spat towards her, his anger turning into vehement rage. "Of all the damn things I have to deal with. You Devil Slayers are the worst. Thinking you're so important." His voice rose into a falsetto as he began to mimic her. "Oh look at me! I'm an all-powerful Devil Slayer and I'm going to kill you shitty demon! Ha! Ha! Ha! Bitch." He finished, wrapping his body in azure flames. "I'll have you know I'm not the normal run of the mill lesser demon you fight. I'm an actual demon. Not Etherious scum, not one of the shitty lesser demons that bow down before me. I'm a true fire demon and no one but that bitch in Iceberg can match me." Kaz crouched down, building power into his legs before launching himself forward, a claw of flames outstretching from his right arm as he aimed an incinerating slash at Aijori's left shoulder and torso. Aojiro laughed viciously as he charged at her with reckless abandon, flames ripping towards her. "You're a fool little demon." she said while releasing a massive storm's devil's rage at the incoming individual. Her reflexes remained as sharp as ever while she let the wave of decimation prepare to engulf the demon. She remained mum on her own demonic ancestry, namely the powerful demon family full to the brim with warmongers. Part of her hoped he would survive the attack; it would be a terrible shame if only that was necessary to kill him. Her fangs slid out further as her eyes glowed a terrible crimson red, storm energy continuously being released while she readied herself to take a bite out of this pathetic little bitch. Thunder raged overhead as lightning flashed around them. "Come at me little boy." Aojiro snarled, her energy only grow from the clash of the two elements. "Little boy?!" Kaz seethed in anger. "I'll have you know that I was born 800 years ago! I was born from Chaos, I am pure anger incarnate! I am not some little boy!" He stomped his foot, sending a wave of blue flames from it and towards her. He was absolutely livid. Little. He was not short. He was average. Not short. Everyone he knew commented on his hight and it was one of the reasons he incinerated most of the people he came across. "Call me short one more time and I will incinerate you in one moment you bitch." He snapped at her a moment after his attack. "I would actually feel threatened if you weren't more than a little old man," Aojiro retorted, her grin growing. Undeterred she walked towards the wall of flames. Only to step through them as if they were nothing more than a passing breeze. "You know what, I've changed my mind. I think I will kill you since you're nothing but a bothersome little piece of trash with a bad case of motor mouth." she said with a shrug. Her pace never wavered as a sword composed of pure storm devil energy generated in each of her hands. She twirled them experimentally before her grin grew darker. Shifting into her Devil Sync form felt as natural as breathing, if anything she felt more attuned after doing so. "Hmm....should I cut you into bite size bits or hardy chunks?" The strength in each step changed now: they served as a trigger for lightning strikes, each one honed with her lethal devil slayer entity, each one striking the ground with near instantaneous speed, missing her target by inches on purpose. She was playing with him. Kaz sneered in response, unflinching as bolts seemed to rain around him. "To cut me you'll have to catch me." His form flickered briefly before he vanished completely, triggering his teleportation spell, Blind Spot, a spell that sent his own body directly behind Aijiro's. Kaz snapped his fingers, triggering an incredible, blistering azure flame to appear underneath Aijiro; quickly flaring up with the intention of quickly turning his adversary's body into ash. He kept his eyes on her, rage simmering within them. He almost dared the woman to emerge from his flames though he knew, even most Devil Slayer's couldn't survive that spell and he had faced plenty. If his sudden disappearance surprised Aojiro, she didn't show it, her grin turning dark with malicious glee. What fun would it be if he was awed so easily? That is, until she was caught in the throes of blue fire, ones that singed her clothing; it looked like she would have to replace them later. In shifting immediately behind her he made a mistake however; he had fallen within her range. The flames themselves weren't that unpleasant, her demon side tickled by the flames that ate away at her attire. As for the flames, well they became dinner for a chaotic burst of storm energy that made its way across the field, her serving as the epicenter for a circular wave that only further devastated the area. Having completed her initial objective, she laughed at the anguish from Kaz. "I didn't think of you as the tickling type." she said with a smirk. This turned into a frown as she looked downwards to find that all of clothing had been essentially reduced to the ash, leaving her rather naked. The storm within the area grew in intensity as she snarled at this predicament, particularly enhanced by her foul mood. He stood unscathed, his hair ruffling as the wave of energy passed. Brekker couldn't contain his excitement, chuckling with maniac glee at her appearance. "Damn to think humans are so distasteful, feeling a bit humiliated I suppose?" He began to circle her, stalking in a manner similar to a cat. He watched for any physical or emotional reaction, prepared to counter her rage in a variety of methods. "Hm... I wonder if this would help." A smile tugged at Kaz's slips as he enacted a spell. The air around Aojiro began to heat as Kaz used his Heat Magic, more specifically the Blister spell to cause her bare skin to bubble and burn. While not lethal, it was an incredibly painful process to go through, especially when her entire body was the target. He smirked, shortly enough, she would be the one begging on her knees for mercy. Aojiro's snarl turned into laughter. "Human? What makes you think I'm one of those spineless creatures?" she sneered as Kaz continued to mistake her for a mere mortal child. She felt the effects of Heat Magic come into play as her skin began to bubble and burn. Yet such actions she found pleasurable, the woman licking her lips as she walked towards Kaz. "Are you done yet?" Aojiro asked sweetly rolling her neck as his spell continued to tickle her, causing the woman to bare a nightmarish grin as she continued to close the distance at a sauntering pace. Each step caused her body to change, her mortal masquerade exchanged for her demon lineage. Horns curled out of either side of Ao's head as the woman's fangs clicked into place, her other teeth sharpening. Her pupils narrowed to slits as blood coloration overcame her irises. She smiled gleefully as two midnight wings emerged from her back, a small moan escaping her lips from the euphoria as each unfurled. Her hands extended into claws, sharp as any finely honed sword while the woman's hair lengthened, reaching her waist. Her body, while still effeminate changed to the color of storm gray, shifting as the clouds do in the sky. Ao's eyes varied once more, now a complete electric blue, an eerie glow emanating as sparks flew from her gaze. "Will you play with me archdemon?" Aojiro requested, her laugh speaking of thunder as the tempests above clamored towards their creator. A guttural sound rumbled in the demon's throat, as she shifted. As much as he kept himself neutral Kaz felt a shift in the atmosphere. She was stronger than he had once assumed. He felt something he had never felt before. Something he had only heard about. Something that he relished in when it was reflected on his victim's faces. Fear. As she approached, closer and closer with every moment, he realized he couldn't move. The hot-blooded demon was frozen. A snarl erupted from his lips as he realized his predicament. "Stay far away from me, slayer." Aojiro continued walking until she placed a hand flushed with storm energy on Kaz's shoulder. Before slicing downward with reckless ease. "Why would I do such a thing? You're far too much fun. Surely you must realize I'm more than your typical slayer." The sky quieted as its mistress leaned over to whisper in the petrified demon's ear. "Allow me to tell you something. My name is Aojiro Bonez." she said, releasing errant sparks with each syllable. Uncaring if they caused the little demon harm. "If you die now, I'll be disappointed. Though you seem too spiteful to simply disappear. You'd return no? And I can play with you again. And again. And again. For eternity if I wanted to. Cause you'll revive, hatred fueling your flames as you target the tormentor that sent you to hell. Such a fun little game. We should try it sometime no?" Ao finished before standing once more. Kaz bit back his pain as he momentarily felt blood soak his body, though shortly the wound cauterized, the skin regrowing and within an instant, the wound was healed. He rose, closing the gap between them. "You bitch." He seethed, placing a scalding hand on her own skin, sending pulsating, deadly heat through her skin. He grinned, sweet to the point of becoming rancid. "You're right. I'll always come back. Unlike you." He continued speaking, syllable by syllable as if speaking to a child. "You can kill me over and over again, but. When I best you. You'll be done, and I'll be the one laughing." Aojiro licked her lips as her internal temperature rose, the heat and humidity feeding her. A sensual smile rose to her face. "You spoil me, who would think a demon so kind as to give his opponent what she wanted?" Ao commented before her body broke apart, collapsing into a thunder cloud that sought to envelope Kaz. Filled to the brim with Storm Slayer energy as the woman sought to devour him. "But alas all of this sensuality you're making me feel has a lady hungry. And it looks you're the closest meal. I'm not one to take no for an answer," Aojiro said using the pain from latest attempt to further her own arousal and hunger to consume the hell-fire that fascinated her so. Ao would only be satisfied once he was hers. Dead or alive it didn't matter as the lad would return soon enough. Kaz seethed as his body was consumed by the twirling storm energy. It stung in utter agony the man couldn't describe, but what hurt more was his pride. Although she couldn't see it, he could feel it in his soul. The hot fury that ran through him because of his shame. Then his physical body melted away, leaving only a stray patch of cloth on the ground. It was only a few moments later that a torrent of blue flames enveloped the desert around 150 meters behind her, and Kaz stepped out of the flames. "What exactly do you want with me." He snarled towards her, keeping himself far away to avoid her magic. The storm cloud condensed, reforming the demon born Aojiro as she smiled at the pissy demon. To show just a bit of nerve she wiped her mouth, before baring her fangs in a laugh at his foul mood. "Well. To play with you is one motivation. You seem like such an enjoyable sparring partner. Two, you taste delicious; probably better than any meal I've had before with your wrath adding just the right amount of spice. Three, I'd like to have you join my little group. If your previous exploits are any indication you're a person who enjoys a little wanton destruction. Something I find desirable if not compulsory in my guild. So you could say I'm here to recruit you." she stated before crossing her arms as she faced him. "Why would I ever listen to a damn word you say." He shot back. "I can disappear this instant." To illustrate his point he teleported instantaneously, appearing before her before returning to a safe distance. "Even if you do track me down I can vanish again and again." As much as he hated to admit that it was running, it was a safer bet than dealing with her. "So. What's in it for me. Besides being some apparent plaything that is." She shrugged. "Whatever you want it to be. Just because you can disappear again and again doesn't mean I won't continue to find you. I have an endless patience when it comes to individuals like you. Besides, I'm sure you'd find the environment I plan on cultivating pleasing to your temperament. We're here to make a hell on earth and you would have free rein to do so. Cause, wouldn't it be a shame if I found out your name. One that you've remained tight-lipped about revealing. If I didn't know any better I'd say there's something important about that identification no?" Aojiro responded. He bit his lip, resisting the urge to attempt to torch her once more. Kaz paced circles around her, contemplating her offer. "Fine, I'll join your group. Under two conditions. One. I refuse to bow to anyone. You can give me commands, but it is my choice to take them. Kill me over and over and it will be the same. I will be your ally, but not your pet. Two. My name, is none of your damn business, but. You may call me Kaz Brekker." The demon hissed, outstretching his hand. "Do we have a deal?" Aojiro snickered at his continued irritation by taking his outstretched hand and shaking it. "It appears we do. Now that wasn't so hard." she teased while retracting her hand. Ao yawned ever slightly, her fangs disappearing as the woman assumed her human mold once more. "I must say that what you did with the previous town was splendid though Kaz." the lady continued, licking her lips once more. Savoring the taste from earlier while contenting herself with the idea of having it in the future. She sighs happily at the thought. Category:Roleplay Category:QOS Roleplay